onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Featured Quote Nomination
This page lists past featured quotes and the queue for upcoming quotes. Please use the comments section to suggest new quotes: *Please include the episode the quote comes from in your comment. *Include the entire quote in your suggestion, as well as the character who said it. *Do not upload photos of quotes. *If your quote is used, the comment chain for it will be deleted, to keep things organized. Past Quotes *'December 2012:' "A'' real world. How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are infinite more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands, each just as real as the last. All have their own rules. Some have magic, some don't. And some need magic... Like this one." --''Jefferson to Emma Swan in "Hat Trick" *'January 2013:' "Evil isn't born, dearie. It's made." -- Rumplestiltskin to Prince Charming in "Heart of Darkness" *'February 2013:' "Two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more." --''Mr. Gold to Emma Swan in "Desperate Souls"'' *'March 2013:' "I'm the Queen of Hearts, do you really think I'd be so careless as to keep my heart where everyone else does?" --''Cora in "Queen of Hearts"'' *'April 2013:' "Regina thought she was punishing us by erasing who we were, but I think she underestimated how much crap we wanted to forget." --''Ruby in "In the Name of the Brother"'' *'May 2013:' "I know that you're confused about who you are. So I'm gonna tell you. You are a hero who helped your people. You're a beautiful woman, who loved an ugly man. Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others. And when it's not there, you create it. You make me want to go back, back to the best version of me. And that never happened before. So when you look in the mirror and you don't know who you are, that's who you are. Thank you, Belle." -- Mr. Gold to Belle in "The Miller's Daughter" *'June 2013:' "If I were you, your Majesty, I'd find a place to hide." -- Mother Superior to Regina Mills in "A Land Without Magic" *'July 2013:' "I know I'm being judged for my past, a past where I've caused pain, a past where I've inflicted misery, a past where I've...even brought death. When I—look back at everything I've done, I want you all to know what I feel, and that is...regret. Regret that I was not able to cause more pain...inflict more misery, and bring about more death. And above all else, with every ounce of my being, I regret that I was not able to kill...Snow White!" -- The Evil Queen before her execution in "The Cricket Game" *'August 2013:' "And you dress like Norman Bates when he dresses like Norman Bates' mother!" -- Ruby to Granny in "Red-Handed" *'September 2013:' "Home is where family is... and that's here." -- Mary Margaret Blanchard to David Nolan in "Tiny" *'October 2013:' "A boy... a young boy will lead you to him. But beware, Rumplestiltskin, for that boy is more than he appears. He will lead you to what you seek. But there will be a price. The boy... will be your undoing." -- The Seer to Rumplestiltskin in "Manhattan" *'November 2013:' "You know, there's not a ton I remember about my father that doesn't suck, but he used to tell me that there are no coincidences. Everything that happens happens by design, and there's nothing we can do about it. Forces greater than us conspire to make it happen. Fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it, the point is, maybe we met for a reason. Maybe something good came from us being together." -- Neal Cassidy to Emma Swan in "Manhattan" *'December 2013:' "Cora is a very dangerous women because she doesn't have a heart. Regina is even more dangerous because she does." -- Mr. Gold to David Nolan in "Welcome to Storybrooke" *'January 2014:' "You will find me again. And on that day, I will look at you with pride. You'll be a great man, my son." -- Geppetto to Pinocchio in "The Stranger" *'February 2014:' "I know you'll have to trust me, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness, Regina. It feels real now; at the start it always does. But it's an illusion. It fades, and then you're left with nothing. But power—true power—endures. And then you don't have to rely on anyone to get what you want. I've saved you, my love." -- Cora to Regina Mills in "The Stable Boy" *'March 2014:' "Contrary to what you might believe, people can just disappear." -- Regina Mills to Greg Mendell in "Selfless, Brave and True" *'April 2014:' "You got someone on your chin there." -- Leroy to Ruby in "An Apple Red as Blood" *'May 2014:' "The only comfort for me is Snow White's suffering." -- The Evil Queen to Maleficent in "The Thing You Love Most" *'June 2014:' "Doctor? Doctor?! Need I remind you got your PhD from a curse?" -- Regina Mills to Archie Hopper in "The Cricket Game" *'July/August 2014:' "The Queen may be Evil, but I'm Wicked. And Wicked always wins." -- The Wicked Witch of the West to one of her Flying Monkeys in "New York City Serenade" *'September 2014:' "Go find Tallahassee. Even if it's without me." -- Neal Cassidy to Emma Swan in "Quiet Minds" *'October 2014:' "How can she remember who you are, when she's lost sight of who she is?" -- Jiminy Cricket to Prince Charming in "Heart of Darkness" *'November 2014:' "The deal I made was explicit. You can never harm them in ''this'' land. Now, were you to bring them to another land... Well... Told you I was your friend!" --''Rumplestiltskin to the Evil Queen in "The Cricket Game"'' *'February 2015:' "And what, you'll win her over with your rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?" -- Regina Mills to Mary Margaret Blanchard in "The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'March 2015:' "Spend a little more time in this town, love, you realize just about everyone's related." --''Hook to Elsa in "Family Business"'' *'April 2015:' "I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." --''Regina Mills to Tinker Bell in "Nasty Habits"'' *'May 2015:' "Mirrors reflect our mood, our desire, our essence. They are a temporary receptacle for some tiny fraction of our soul." --''The Snow Queen to Sidney Glass in "Breaking Glass"'' *'January 2016:' "One you drop a house on, the other you toss a bucket of water at." --''Grumpy to Snow White in Witch Hunt"'' *'February 2016:' "Your prison--''all'' of our prisons—will be time. And time will stop. And we will be trapped, someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! ...No more happy endings." --''Rumplestiltskin to the Evil Queen in "Pilot"'' *'March 2016:' "It’s not a marriage. It’s a farce. I may be the Queen.. but alone in this palace I feel like the Queen of nothing." --''The Evil Queen to Tinker Bell in "Quite a Common Fairy"'' *'August 2016:' "Would you make chaos with me?" --''Hades to Zelena in "Sisters"'' *'October 2016:' "Be quiet, and listen for once in your life. You've forgot who I am. The Evil Queen. I can be a far greater nightmare than you can possibly imagine. But now, my gift to you is a promise. I will make sure your baby is fine. And loved. And safe. Just as I promise. The same will certainly not hold for you." --''Regina to Zelena in "Siege Perilous"'' *'November 2016:' "It's the fate of Saviors. You give and give… and give… and for what? They pick the fruit, they cut the branches, and all that's left is this... shaky stump. That's why you never, ever hear these words about a Savior: "They lived happily ever after." --''Jafar to Aladdin in "The Savior"'' *'December 2016:' "Once you go Green, you'll never go Queen." --''Zelena to Regina in "Broken Heart"'' *'March 2017:' "They placed a song inside my heart more powerful than you!" --''Emma Swan to the Black Fairy in "The Song in Your Heart"'' *'December 2017:' "Welcome back... Regina." --''Ivy Belfrey to Roni in "Wake Up Call"'' *'January 2018:' "Before we find my daughter would you do the courtesy of sharing with me whatever horrid name you've saddled her with. Probably something dreadful like Britney, or Nancy, or... oh god not Marian?" --''Zelena to Robin Hood in "Our Decay"'' Category:Nomination Pages